Di Balik Kesedihan
by nika yukime azawa
Summary: Inilah kehidupan Naruto yang berubah. Just read this fict, ok? hehe.. Fict ini hanya untukmu, Vhie-chan.. beta-ed by FBSN..


Nika bangkit dari WB! Hagagaga… -dibekem-

Yang pasti sih fict ini khusus aku buat untuk sohibku tercinta. –nglirik Vhiefa bei fong-

Dan terima kasih untuk FBSN yang udah mau nge-beta fict gajeku ini. –hug-

Okelah, kita mulai saja~

Rate: kayaknya T deh.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer: Naruto © jelas punya Engkong Mashasi -dibunuh Sasuke-

Di Balik Kesedihan © Nika Yukime

Pairing: SasuNaru of course!! XD~

—oo000oo—

Di Balik Kesedihan

--oo000oo--

Naruto POV

Brakk…

Aku menutup pintu kamarku keras dan segera menguncinya. Dari luar, terdengar teriakan dan gedoran pintu keras. Aku hanya bisa terpuruk dan terisak.

"Mengapa selalu begini, Kami-sama?" kataku miris.

"NARU! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR! NARU…" Terdengar teriakan Tou-san dari luar. Aku hanya diam, terisak. Ya, inilah kehidupanku. Ini semua terjadi sejak Tou-san menjadi pengusaha sukses. Tou-san jadi egois, pemarah, tidak perhatian dengan keluarga, dan… suka memukuli Kaa-san. Jadi, apa salah jika aku menentang Tou-san? Oh, Kami-sama, kuatkanlah aku dan Kaa-san.

Perlahan, aku bangkit dan meraih HP di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang. Aku tak peduli dengan gedoran pintu dan teriakan itu, aku sudah kebal. Kalau Tou-san capek, pasti akan berhenti sendiri, kan? Aku segera memencet beberapa nomor dan meneleponnya.

"Ada apa, dobe? Kau tak tahu, ya? Ini sudah larut," kata Sasuke saat dia menerima teleponku. Aku hanya diam, lidahku terlalu kelu untuk menjawab.

"Suara gedoran dan teriakan apa itu, dobe? Jangan bilang kau…"

"Ya, teme. Aku bertengkar lagi dengan Tou-san. Tadi Tou-san memukul Kaa-san lagi. Aku… aku tak tega jika Kaa-san di perlakukan seperti itu…" kataku miris.

"Kau yang sabar, ya, dobe. Aku yakin ini semua pasti akan berakhir." kata Sasuke menasehatiku.

"Aku capek, teme. Tou-san tak pernah berubah."

"Aku yakin dia akan berubah. Percayalah padaku. Sekarang kau yang tenang, ya? Dan segeralah tidur. Besok kita harus sekolah." kata Sasuke menenangkan.

"Ya. Makasih, ya, teme."

"Sekarang kau tidurlah."

"Ya. Oyasuminasai." Aku segera menutup teleponku. Sasuke, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dia tahu seluk beluk kehidupanku, sampai hal terpelik sekalipun. Dia selalu ada disaat aku butuh seperti saat ini.

Huff… Aku pun segera berbaring di kasurku dan mulai terlelap. Setidaknya aku masih punya dunia sendiri dimana aku bisa berhenti sejenak dari masalahku.

—oo000oo—

Normal POV

Matahari telah beranjak dari peraduannya, membangunkan setiap makhluk yang ada di dunia. Naruto pun membuka mata setelah beberapa jam tertidur dalam buaian mimpi. Bekas air mata yang ada di pipinya masih terlihat. Dia pun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Semuanya dia kerjakan dengan malas-malasan. Kalau dia bisa memilih, dia pasti akan lebih memilih mati saja. Dia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Disana, dia bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik sedang mengoles roti dengan selai. Walau dia tak berhasil menutupi pipinya yang lebam.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san."

"Ah, Naru. Kau sudah siap? Sarapan dulu, ya? Nih, Kaa-san buatin ramen kesukaanmu," kata Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Kaa-san baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, Kaa-san baik-baik saja, kok. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan ini ya, Naru…"

"Tapi, Tou-san sudah keterlaluan. Kita selalu disiksa. Sebagai seorang anak aku harus melindungi Kaa-san, 'kan?"

"Naru, kau tahu, 'kan? Aku sangat mencintai Minato, walau seperti apapun dia," Naruto terhenyak dengan rantaian kata tersebut. Ya, dia tahu bahwa Kaa-sannya sangat mencintai Tou-sannya.

"Naru pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kushina hanya dapat melihat kepergian anaknya dan tersenyum hambar.

—oo000oo—

"Pagi semua!!" teriak Naruto lantang di depan kelas. Yang lain hanya menutup telinga karena suara cempreng Naruto yang sudah seperti sepuluh toa itu. Naruto, sih, cuma bisa memberikan cengiran dengan innocent-nya. Dia pun langsung melesat duduk dibangku tercintanya. Naruto bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School dan sudah kelas XI.

"Hoi, teme! Pagi-pagi jangan ngelamun!" kata Naruto sambil menyenggol Sasuke. Mereka memang duduk sebangku.

"Hn," cowok emo itu menjawab singkat, cair, dan nggak jelas.

"Ah, bicaramu pelit sekali sih!" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

'_Oh, Kami-sama… kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk semanis dia sih?'_ batin Sasuke sambil menahan nosebleed yang ingin keluar saat melihat pose andalan Naruto.

"Eh, teme. Besok kan ada ulangan matematika. Tolong ajari aku, ya?" ujar Naruto membuyarkan batin Sasuke yang sedang meracau tidak jelas.

"Hn. Kapan?"

"Gimana kalau nanti saja sepulang sekolah? Tapi, di rumahmu."

"Oke. Tapi, kuperingatkan kau; walau kau belajar sampai mati pun, kau tak akan pernah bisa, dobe," kata Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang?! Yang penting 'kan aku sudah berusaha."

"Kau kan dobe!"

"APA KAU BILANG?!!" Tanpa sadar, Naruto berteriak kencang, mengagetkan murid-muid yang lain.

"Hoi, kalian yang di belakang! Bertengkarnya dilanjutkan nanti saja!" ucap Kakashi-sensei, guru fisika mereka yang ternyata sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Terpaksa, Naruto dan Sasuke menyudahi 'obrolan' mereka dengan perasaan gondok.

—oo000oo—

"Hoi, teme! Kalau soal nomor tujuh ini cara menyelesaikannya pakai rumus apa?" tanya Naruto yang sedang membuat soal-soal matematika kepada Sasuke. Mereka sekarang ada di kamar Sasuke. Ya, mereka selalu belajar kelompok bila sudah pulang sekolah.

Sasuke pun segera menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas kasur _king size_-nya.

"Gini caranya…" Sasuke pun mulai menjelaskan kepada Naruto dengan menggunakan rumus yang termudah—menurutnya, sih—mengingat temannya yang sangat lemot dalam meresapi penjelasan seperti ini.

"Oh.. gitu ya?" jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Huff.. Ya sudah, kau buat yang lainnya juga."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun pasti akan kubuat, teme!" kata Naruto sambil kembali tenggelam dalam membuat soal-soal 'nista' itu. Sasuke hanya diam, memandangi wajah manis Naruto. Kadang, dia tak habis pikir. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menjadi guru Naruto? Toh Naruto lebih jelas kalau dia yang mengajari. Lagipula, lumayan 'kan dapat guru seganteng dia. Hohohoho… _narsisnya kau Sasuke_.

"Dasar dobe! Nomor 11 rumusnya salah tauk!" kata Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduh.. sakit tau!" kata Naruto sambil mendorong kuat tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang kehilangan keseimbangan pun refleks menarik lengan Naruto. Dan…

Bruukk…

Mereka pun dengan sukses jatuh dari atas kasur. Punggung seksi Sasuke pun langsung 'berciuman' dengan lantai, dengan tubuh mungil Naruto menindihnya. Sasuke membuka matanya, dan terpaparlah wajah super manis Naruto yang hanya berjarak kurang dari lima senti. Namun, mata biru itu masih terpejam. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat kagum akan maha seni dihadapannya. Perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya. Biru dan hitam bertemu. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah begitu menyadari posisinya dengan Sasuke.

"Te.. teme." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Dobe." Bisik Sasuke. Sasuke pun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Dan…

Cieet…

"Otouto, ini min—" Itachi pun tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya begitu melihat posisi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Singg… Diam masal selama beberapa menit…

"Ah, minumannya aku antar lain kali saja. Silahkan dilanjutkan!" Sambil tersenyum mesum, parasit itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang berwajah merah, persis seperti kepiting rebus terkena saus tomat dan darah, lalu dilumuri sirup strawberry dan—intinya, sih, merah gitu aja. Naruto dan Sasuke pun berdiri.

'_Cih, Itachi sial. Kalau dia tidak datang, pasti aku sudah mencium bibir soft Naruto,'_ batin Sasuke gondok.

"Maaf, ya, tadi," ucap Naruto malu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar, padahal dia berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Aku pulang saja deh, udah sore, nih," Naruto pun segera memberesi bukunya yang berserakan kemana-mana.

"Biar aku antar," Sasuke lalu mengantar pulang Naruto. Itachi, sih, cuma senyam-senyum nggak jelas. Huff… Biarkanlah orang mesum itu.

—oo000oo—

Malam pun tiba. Mengganti teriknya mentari oleh langit beludru hitam. Rintik-rintik hujan pun berjatuhan ke bumi. Sesekali, terdengar suara guntur menggelegar dengan angkuhnya.

"NARU! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Minato keras sambil menggedor pintu kamar puteranya. Lagi, kejadian seperti malam lalu terjadi lagi. Naruto hanya terpuruk sambil terisak. Sebenarnya, ini semua terjadi saat Naruto mulai berani membantah Minato yang suka memukuli Kushina. Siapa, sih, yang tega membiarkan Kaa-sannya dipukuli terus?

"Hiks… Kami-sama, kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku? Kemana perginya Tou-san yang ramah dan penyayang itu?"

Bayangan masa lalu yang indah pun mulai membayangi Naruto.

_Flashback_

Hari Minggu yang cerah. Keluarga Uzumaki menghabiskan waktu liburannya di taman. Naruto yang saat itu berumur 5 tahun dengan ceria sibuk bermain ayunan dengan Tou-sannya. Sedangkan Kushina hanya duduk di bangku yang agak jauh dari mereka sambil memperhatikan putera dan suaminya.

"Ayo, Kaa-san. Ayun yang kuat. Bial Nalu sepelti bulung," kata Naruto bersemangat.

Minato hanya menuruti kemauan anaknya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh.

"Kau tak apa 'kan, Naru?" tanya Minato cemas sambil menggendong puteranya.

"Nalu nggak apa-apa kok, Tou-san. Nalu kan kuat," kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum andalannya.

"Tou-san, liat! Ada balon!" kata Naruto berbinar-binar sambil menunjuk sebuah balon.

"Naru mau?"

"Um!" Naruto langsung mengangguk kuat. Minato tersenyum dan segera membelikan Naruto sebuah balon besar bergambar rubah.

"Liat, Kaa-san! Nalu punya balon belgambal lubah!" kata Naruto ceria sambil berlari menghampiri Kushina.

"Ah, bagus sekali. Sudah bilang terima kasih belum sama Tou-san?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Udah dong."

"Kita makan siang dulu, yuk?" ajak Minato.

"Ayo! Nalu pengen makan lamen!"

"Iya, ayo," kata Kushina lembut. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju Kedai Ramen Ichiraku yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu. Naruto tersenyum cerah dengan kedua tangannya digandeng oleh Minato dan Kushina. Sungguh, masa kanak-kanak yang bahagia.

_End of flashback_

Braakk… braakk… braakk…

Suara gedoran pintu yang keras itu pun masih terdengar dengan lantangnya. Hingga bingkai foto yang tergantung di pintu pun jatuh. Kaca yang membungkus foto itu pun pecah berkeping-keping, membuat foto itu pun mencuat. Perlahan, Naruto memungut foo itu. Foto yang menampilkan sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, dulu…

"Hiks… Kami-sama, bila aku boleh meilih, aku lebih memilih kehidupanku yang dulu. Walau hidup kami sederhana, yang penting kami bahagia. Daripada hidup kami mewah seperti ini, tapi sangat hancur. Kami-sama, apakah dosa yang sudah kami perbuat hingga Kau menghukum kami seperti ini?" kata Naruto di sela-sela isaknya. Naruto memungut sebuah serpihan kaca.

"Maafkan aku semua. Mungkin dengan ini semuanya akan segera berubah," bisik Naruto. Dengan itu pun, darah segera mencuat dari pergelangan tangan Naruto. Sebuah goresan dalam telah ia buat dengan serpihan kaca itu. Bau anyir menyeluar, gengan merah pun segera terbentuk. Perlahan, kesadaran Naruto hilang.

—oo000oo—

"Naru, kau sudah sadar!" ucap Kushina cemas saat melihat kelopak mata Naruto mulai terbuka. Sudah semalaman Naruto terbaring di rumah sakit. Mungkin, kalau saat itu Minato tidak menggebrak pintu Naruto, dia tak akan selamat.

"Kaa-san.. aku dimana?" tanya Naruto lemah.

"Kita ada di rumah sakit, sayang. Kenapa kau sampai mencoba bunuh diri?"

"Itu…"

"Naru! Kau sudah sadar!" kata Sasuke cemas, dia baru saja memasuki ruang inap Naruto.

"Teme…"

"Kau, dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau berpikiran sedangkal itu, sih? Apa, sih, yang ada di otakmu itu! Dasar dobe!" kata Sasuke memarahi Naruto, dia sangat khawatir. Naruto perlahan menangis.

"Maafkan aku, teme…"

"Kau tahu 'kan, orang tuamu sangat cemas. Hanya kau lah yang mereka miliki. Dan juga aku," kali ini nada suara Sasuke begitu lembut. Hingga Naruto terpengarah tak percaya, apa benar itu adalah Sasuke yang di kenalnya?

"Teme…"

"Naru, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Kushina sambil menunjuk Minato.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" ujar Naruto marah ketika matanya menatap Minato.

Minato hanya bisa menampilkan raut muka yang amat sedih, penyesalan yang terdalam, "Naru, Tou-san minta maaf. Tou-san mengaku salah atas semuanya."

"Setelah semuanya terjadi Tou-san baru meminta maaf?!" seru Naruto yang masih marah.

"Maafkan Tou-san, Nar…." kata Minato memelas. Naruto diam.

"Dobe, bukannya ini semua yang kau inginkan dari dulu? Kenapa sekarang kau malah marah?" kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto berfikir sejenak.

"Um… aku juga minta maaf, Tou-san," ujar Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

"Naru…" Dan keluarga kecil itu pun berpelukan. Sasuke minggir, hampir saja ia keluar dari ruangan itu saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Teme, jangan pergi! Kau kan selalu ada di saat aku sedih, kenapa disaat aku bahagia seperti ini kau malah mau pergi, sih?!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Naru, Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi keruang dokter dulu, ya?" kata Kushina lembut.

"Ya," kata Naruto tersenyum lembut. Kushina dan Minato pergi. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Makasih, ya, teme. Kau benar, keluargaku kembali utuh."

"Seorang Uchiha tak pernah bohong. Um.. Dobe, selama ini kau menganggapku sebagai apa?"

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku sendiri."

"Nggak lebih?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aishiteru." ucap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Dia diam, berfikir sejenak tentang perasaannya yang terdalam.

"Aku juga," ucap Naruto mantap. Mereka berdua bertatapan. Membagi kesungguhan lewat masing-masing tatapan. Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Makasih, ya, Dobe," ujar Sasuke lembut. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan memperkuat pelukannya. Sasuke lalu melepaskan peluknnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Menipiskan jarak diantara mereka, sedikit memiringkan wajah, dan…

Ceklek…

"Naru, katanya kau—" Itachi menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat posisi Naruto dan Sasuke yang hampir berciuman.

"Maaf mengganggu lagi. Aku jenguk nanti saja. Silahkan dilanjutkan!" Itachi tersenyum gaje dan nyelonong pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang cengo.

"Dasar baka aniki!" teriak Sasuke kesal. Naruto hanya cekikikan sendiri.

"Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Sasuke mesum. Diam sejenak…

"Hahahaha…" mereka pun tertawa bersama. Setidaknya mulai saat ini keceriaan ini tak akan berakhir.

—oo000oo—

FIN

—oo000oo—

Maafkan daku bila fictnya gaje. T.T –gantung diri-

Vhie-chan: Eh, jangan lupa ripiu ya!! –sroottt-


End file.
